Who's Mrs Prower?
by Hypo Prower
Summary: Cream, Marine, Fiona, and Cosmo. Four girls that all happen to like our favorite little two tailed fox, Miles Tails Prower. But which one will he choose to be his girl?
1. Meet the Maids

One lazy day in Station Square, everyone's favorite two-tailed fox, Miles "Tails" Prower, came walking out of his house. It was a beautiful day, and he decided that he would head for the mall for some new clothes, and maybe even stop by the hardware store for a look at the newest screwdrivers.

As Tails walked off, the bushes in front of his house rustled, and Cream Rabbit popped out. She snickered all girly to herself as she jotted down something in a pink book.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I watched Tails come out of his house. He is sooooo cute! I will follow him and see where he's going._

Cream put the diary away and scuttled after the fox, hiding behind trees, bushes, etc. so as to not be seen.

Tails (and Cream, secretly) passed by a mailbox. After the two had passed completely, the mailbox opened, and another head popped out: Marine Raccoon. Marine smiled cheekily at Tails as he began to whistle a random song. Marine took out a blue book and started to write in it:

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I watched that yellow-bellied rascal Tails pass by me secret hideout, Mr. Berry's mailbox. He's not bad, fer not bein' a pirate and all. I will follow him and see where he's going._

She stuck the diary back in her pocket and launched out of the mailbox. Following a similar pattern with Cream, she slid behind bushes, trees, and anything else she could hide behind.

Tails paused a moment and looked around. He knew it seemed silly, but he had a feeling that he was being watched. Or stalked. Or something. He shrugged it off, though, and continued his walk to the mall.

After Tails passed another tree (and Marine slipped behind the tree, watching him), a head poked out of the branches. It was Cosmo, the alien that Sonic and co. rescued from outer space. Cosmo sighed dreamily at the two tailed fox. She grabbed her own yellow diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I watched Tails pass by a tree close to my house. His hair is always in perfect position! I will pursue him further and observe his destination._

So, Cosmo placed the diary back in her dress and started to leap from tree-top to tree-top.

As Tails got ever so close to the mall, he passed through a food court. Fiona Fox was sitting at one of the tables, drinking a blue slushie. She stopped dead as she watched Tails walked by her, too oblivious to notice the fox. Fiona's eyes turned into hearts as she fished out her black diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I watched Tails pass through the food court. He is too hot! He's going to the mall, so I'll follow him in there._

Not thinking about anything but the two-tailed fox, Cream, Marine, Cosmo, and Fiona all walked side-by-side into the mall.

Meanwhile, Tails still had that _strange_ feeling.

The mall was packed, as usual. Tails shoved his way through the crowd, noticing that there were a lot less people in the hardware store than in the clothing store that he wanted to go to. He sighed drearily. Why couldn't people find the beauty in invention and building things?

Marine happened to be the fastest of the group, and she scurried into the hardware store. Cosmo looked suspiciously at the little raccoon, wondering what her motives were. Next was Fiona, and then came Cream.

Tails was busy looking at drills and didn't notice the girl behind him. Suddenly, a voice spoke out: "Hey there, cutie."

The fox spun around and saw Cosmo wearing a tool belt. She was holding a drill in her hand. The drill whirred as she pressed the trigger, and spoke again. "This the model that you were looking for?"

Tails looked confused for a second, but then smiled and grabbed the drill out of Cosmo's hands. "Thanks, Cosmo. That's exactly the drill I was looking for."

Cosmo fumed at Tails' oblivious nature as he strode away to the screwdrivers, humming a tune.

As the fox scanned the screwdrivers, another figure appeared behind him. "Hey there, mate!" Tails looked over his shoulder to see Marine.

"Oh, hey there, Marine," he replied with a beam. "What brings you here?"

"Well, y'know that m'ship, the S.S. Marine, was destroyed 'fore I met ya, roight?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I was hopin' that y'd help me fix it. How 'bout it?"

"So you came to the hardware store to get parts?" Tails asked.

"Yep."

"Hm…" The fox pondered a moment. "Well…OK. But I'd need to inspect the damages. Later, OK? I'm trying to pick out a screwdriver."

Tails turned back to the shelf that was full of screwdrivers. "Hm…now which one did I see in the catalogue?..."

Marine crossed her arms and gritted her teeth. "Yer askin' fer s'me hurtin', mate," she muttered.

Once Tails had finally gotten the screwdriver he wanted, he looked over the list. "Alright, the next thing I need to look for is some…bolts!" The two-tailed fox headed for the screwdrivers. Just then, Fiona popped out of a small cove in the store.

"Hey, Tails!" she waved. Tails paused and looked over in her direction.

"Oh, uh, Fiona! This is a, um, surprise…where's Scourge and the Suppression Squad?" Fiona rolled her eyes.

"That dork! He abandoned me, and he dumped the rest of the SS for money! I'm supposed to be working for Mammoth Mogul, but I quit before I was actually sold to him. So here I am." Tails smiled.

"That's a wonderful surprise!" he announced. "You're finally on the good side again. So, what brings you to the hardware store?"

Fiona blushed. "Well, I was kind of hoping that you would help me pick out the best kind of metal to make more chains for my outfit. Will you?"

Tails rubbed the back of his head. "C-clothes…? Sorry, Fi, but I'm really only good at finding materials to build. I'd have to know the properties of the cotton, the amount of cloth on the material…it's just not for me." Fiona hung her head in disappointment.

"Oh…I understand." Tails felt bad for making Fiona disappointed, especially since she was just recently abandoned.

"But, uh, maybe later I could help you pick out a shirt that could hold all the chains you want! How's that sound?"

"OK!" The fox perked up, but her face turned grim as Tails walked away to the bolts. "Dangit…I'm gonna need something to allure him further."

When Tails arrived at the bolts, he finally began to load up the kind he needed into bags. A short figure appeared next to him, though, which caused him to stop his work. Cream smiled innocently up at the fox, her eyes wide and sparkly.

"E-excuse me, Tails?" she asked. Tails blinked once, trying to escape that rabbit's hypnotic eyes.

"Yes?"

"Well, I wanted to make my mother a gift for her birthday, so I decided to build a birdhouse. But I don't have a clue on how to make it…would you help me…please?"

Tails waved her off. "Later, but not right now. I've got everything I need, so I'm going to do some more shopping."

"Oh…" Cream's face was a picture of sadness. A tear began to slip down her cheek. "Are you sure?"

"Cream, I'll help you. But right now I need to pick up some things at Station Fashions. I'll drop by your place later, OK?"

"OK…" Cream sighed and trudged off, disappointed. Tails whistled as he walked out of the store with a bag in hand. All four girls hovered behind him with an angry look. All of them thought the same thing:

_Miles Prower WILL be mine!!_


	2. Clothes Shopping

The crowd in the mall still bustled as Tails strode calmly into Station Fashions, a shopping bag already in hand. The four girls watched him go in with a dreamy look.

"Oh, Tails…" Cream sighed aloud. Cosmo suddenly snapped out of her dream state and glared down at the little rabbit.

"Wait—Tails?! What could you possibly want with Tails?" Fiona scoffed as she fluffed her hair up.

"Tails wouldn't notice either one of you guys. He's only going to notice ME, because I'm going to be his girlfriend."

"GALFRIEND?!" Marine fumed. "Since 'en do yer think that y' can jus' stride up ta the lil' scoundrel an' jes' proclaim yerself 'is galfriend?"

Cosmo blinked suddenly as she noticed Tails disappear from her line of vision. "He's getting away!" she breathed, and followed him in as quickly as she could. Cream, Fiona, and Marine all gave each other menacing looks.

"Yeah, so see yas, shorties," Fiona taunted as she disappeared into the clothing store as well. Cream was mad.

"We'll see about that!" she squeaked, and chased after the fox(es). Marine, not wanting to be left out, dashed in as well.

"Hold on, mate! Ya REAL galfriend's comin'!"

Tails blinked happily as he flipped through the shirts hanging on the racks in Station Fashions. "These are kinda cool," he smiled, holding up a blue t-shirt with a wavy design on it.

"Hiya, mate!" Marine's head suddenly popped out of the rack. A shirt sleeve hung over her nose, but she quickly blew it away. Tails screamed and fell down on his butt.

"M-Marine! You can't scare me like that!" he scolded, picking himself up. Marine smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. Whatcha doin' here in this ol' clothin' store?" Tails raised an eyebrow.

"Whatcha mean? I'm buying clothes."

Marine rolled her eyes. "Na, really? I mean that yer could be on an ADVENTURE!!" The raccoon's arms spread out at the word adventure. Tails shrugged.

"Hn, well, first I need to pick out some clothes. My old shirts are starting to wear out." Marine looked at the blue shirt that the fox was holding.

"Wha, mate? You REALLY gonna buy 'at piece o' garbage?" Tails looked angrily at her.

"It's not garbage!" he protested. "I kinda like it!" Marine scoffed.

" 'eah, whaevvah. Why don'tcha come 'ith me and fine s'me actually nice-lookin' shirts." Tails placed the shirt back on the rack.

"I don't think that's such a good…OOP!" Before Tails could say anymore, the raccoon had dragged him off.

Meanwhile, in the background, Cream scowled. "If that fat-butt raccoon thinks that she can take my Tails away from me, she's gravely mistaken!"

Marine placed Tails in front of another rack of clothing. "Na HERE'S some dandy shirts, mate!" she exclaimed. Tails furrowed his brow and flipped through some of the shirts.

"Uh…Marine?"

"Yah?"

"These are all, um…pirate outfits."

Marine beamed. " 'ell, that's what I was tryin' ta get ya to wear! I mean, what's bettah 'an a pirate outfit?" Tails rolled his eye as he held up a purple vest with gold glitter.

"Well, nothing, unless I want to fit into society."

Suddenly, Cream walked right up to the two. She was wearing a fitted t-shirt with some somewhat-short shorts. She smiled as romantically as she could at the fox. "Well, Tails? What do you think?"

Tails was speechless. His mouth hung open. "Dur, dur, dur…I th-think you look great!" Cream put her hands behind her head.

"I've been working out a bit in preparation of our next mission. Can you tell?" Tails walked closer to the rabbit.

"Er—yeah!"

Marine fumed behind the two-tailed fox. _I see what 'at Shelia's tryin' ta do! _She thought. _She's 'rying ta take me man 'way from mah!_

As Tails observed Cream's arms closer, something grabbed his arm and started to drag him away. _What the…?_ He thought. Then he looked up and saw Cosmo's face.

"Hey there, sunshine," she greeted. Tails looked up and blushed.

"Hi Cosmo."

The fox suddenly realized that he was being dragged away by an alien-plant thing. He jumped up and walked beside Cosmo. "What do you need?"

"Well, see, I've been wearing this dress for so long, so I decided to get something new…what do you think?"

Tails smiled. "I think that would be really cool. I've never seen you in street clothes before." Cosmo blushed.

"Well, I was, um, kind of hoping you could, er, help me pick something out." Tails nodded and led Cosmo over to a rack of pants.

"Of course! Sounds like fun." Cosmo watched triumphantly as she and the fox sorted through the endless pairs of pants.

_He's mine now! Heh, heh, heh…_

As soon as Cosmo had finally found a pair of jeans he found suitable, another figure walked up to him. Tails turned his head slightly and felt his pupils dilate at the sight of Fiona. Instead of her usual "gangster 80's" clothes, she was wearing a short sleeve-less shirt, parachute pants, and red-and-white tennis shoes. Tails began blushing.

"Uh…uh…um…whoa," was all he could utter. Fiona posed slightly.

"You like this?" she asked. "I just decided to throw something different on for a change of pace. Think I look OK?"

Tails wiped away the drool that was forming at the corner of his mouth. "Y-yeah…" Cosmo tugged on his ear.

"C'mon, Tails! Help me pick out a shirt to go with these jeans."

Finally Tails shook his head and snapped out of his thoughts. "H-hold on, guys, before I help any of you, I need to finish shopping for myself." Marine and Cream walked up next to the other two girls. "No pirate clothes, either…just regular old street clothes. OK?"

Tails heaved heavily as he walked off to the boys' section of the store. Cosmo fumed. "Darnit! He was almost mine!"

Cream scowled. "I was doing just fine until you showed up, plant girl."

"What?! My name is Cosmo, thank you!" Marine snorted.

"Dang oblivious fuzzy-faced fur butt…" Fiona rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, you three, you won't have to care about Tails soon…'cuz he's all gonna be mine!" The other three shot the red fox a dirty look.

"Whatever," they all said in unison and stomped off.


	3. Tails Strikes a Deal

Two bags of purchased items in hand, Tails walked by himself back home. He couldn't stop thinking about today. Why were those four girls all over him? It was almost like they were stalking him or something.

Suddenly, A blue blur rushed by Tails. As the dust cleared, Tails stared off in the direction that it had sped to. "Hey, Sonic!" Tails called happily, waving. The blur stopped, then sped backwards. It was indeed Sonic.

"Hey, bud, wazzup?" Sonic asked, ruffling his friend's hair. Tails chuckled.

"Ah, y'know, same ol' same ol'. You?"

"Not much on my part, either."

Tails suddenly remembered his dilemma. "Hey, Sonic? I've got a question to ask you about…girls."

Sonic heaved a sigh. "Oh, boy. The time has FINALLY come. Shoot."

Tails searched for the right words. "Today, Cream, Marine, Cosmo, and Fiona were stalking me or something at the mall. They kept trying to get me to do something with them, or go shopping with them, or something. It was kind of like…"

"Yes?" Sonic persisted.

"Kind of like how Amy is with you."

Sonic laughed. "Heh, dude, those chicks want to be your GIRLFRIEND!" Tails furrowed his brow.

"What? Really?"

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Duh! If they're anythin' like Amy, then yeah, they definitely want to be more than friends. You didn't notice that right off the bat?"

Tails blushed. "Well, no one's ever done that to me before…I never knew what a girlfriend acted like."

The hedgehog slapped him on the back. "Congratulations, bro. So, are you gonna ask one of them out?" Tails pondered a moment.

"Well, if I asked one of them out, then the other three might get jealous…how would I go about this…?"

"How about a contest?" Sonic suggested.

Tails blinked. "C-contest?"

"Well, sure. Have the four of 'em do nice things for you for a week or so, and whichever one you like the best, you ask out."

Tails shrugged. "Well, that actually doesn't sound like a bad idea. Thanks a bunch, Sonic."

"No prob." Suddenly, a screech was heard off in the distance.

"SOOONNICC! I know you're OVER THERE!" It was Amy's voice. Sonic sweatdropped and revved up his feet.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I really need to get going!" With that, the blue hedgehog was off. Tails stared musingly after him.

"Huh. Contest. Good idea," he muttered once more before heading home.

The next day, Tails awoke around 8am. He yawned as he crawled out of bed and made his way to the front door. The paper should've been on his door step by now. However, instead of a newspaper, the fox was greeted with a heart-shaped box.

Not sure what to think, Tails picked it up and read a note that was tied to the top of the lid:

_Dear Tails,_

_You're the cutest guy in town! Please take these chocolates and go on a date with me!_

_Love,_

_Fiona_

Tails sighed miserably as he remembered his dilemma: he had four different girls that were all after him. As he walked back inside and laid the box on his counter, he thought about what he was going to do with them: he'd have to line them all up and tell it to them straight.

Right after he ate all these chocolates. Yum! Thanks, Fiona!

Later, after he'd brushed his teeth and took a shower, Tails walked out his front door. The sun was shining brightly; it was a beautiful day. He focused on what he had to do: find the girls. As Tails turned the corner on his street, he spotted his bushes rustling.

The fox raised an eyebrow and walked over to the bushes. "Who's there?" he asked. Suddenly, Marine fell flat on her face after tripping over a branch. Tails sweat dropped. "Uh, h-hi, Marine. What were you doing in my bushes?"

Marine blushed nervously. "Oh, h-heya, mate! I wasn't peepin' at ya in 'at showah!"

Tails slapped is forehead. "Please don't tell me that." Then he looked more seriously at the raccoon. "Anyway, do you know where Cosmo, Fiona, and Cream are?" Marine looked a little taken aback.

" 'ell, whaddya want those blimy twits for, anyway? Need to talk to them or sommet?"

Tails nodded. "Yeah, and I need to talk to you, too. Now, where could I find them at…" He suddenly looked up as a figure fell out of a tree across the road. Cosmo picked herself up and brushed off her dress.

"Hello, Tails," she said as dignified as she possibly could. "I was wondering if you would accompany me to the community dance tonight." Tails blushed.

"Um, actually, I was looking for Cream and Fiona. Have you seen them?" Suddenly, the two came bounding up to the two-tailed fox. Cream was hopping up and down excitedly.

"Tails! Cheese is stuck in a tree! I need you to get him down!" Tails blinked and furrowed his brow.

"Cream, both you and Cheese can fly."

"Oh, r-right…"

Fiona shoved the rabbit out of the way and smiled romantically at Tails. "Hey, there, Tails," she cooed. "Did you like my chocolate?" Tails was about to reply before Marine cut in.

"WAT?! You gave 'im CHOCOLATE?! 'at's cheatin', mate!"

Before long, all four girls were arguing. Tails cupped his hands over his ears. "GUYS, CHILL OUT A SECOND!!" The arguing suddenly stopped as everyone shifted their gaze to their crush. Tails sighed and began talking. "OK, listen, I know you guys all want to go out with me…or date me…or kiss me…or something. But I can only date ONE of you. So, here's the deal: for one week, I'm going to court each one of you. 7 divided by four is about…1 and a half days. For one and a half days, you'll go on dates with me. At the end of the week, I'll see which one of you I like the best. Whichever one I like, I will date. Got it?"

The four girls pondered a moment before finally nodding. "Sounds fair," Cosmo commented.

Tails smiled. "Good," he replied. "Now, the first one that I'll date will be…Cream. Cream, head back to my place in about an hour, and get ready for a date." Cream blushed and nodded.

"I'll be here in an hour sharp," she said. Tails nodded and watched all four girls walk off, Cream actually starting to skip with delight. After they had disappeared from sight, Tails smacked his forehead.

"What have I done?" he moaned.


	4. Cream, Chaotix, and The Gilded Lily

Cream smiled to herself in the mirror in her bedroom as she tied a big, red ribbon around her two ears. She giggled with delight as she gazed into the mirror. She had never been on a date before! Then the rabbit looked down at the dress that she normally wore. Wanting to look her best, she walked over to her closet and thumbed through some clothes.

After a few moments of hunting, Cream finally pulled out a red dress. She took off the beige one, and slipped on the red one, keeping the blue tie thing that she always wore around her neck. Cream smiled in the mirror one last time before finally walking out of her room.

Little did the rabbit know, however, that a spider had made its nest into that red dress.

Meanwhile, Tails groaned as he put on a black tuxedo jacket. The fox didn't really want to get too dressed up, but he knew Cream, and she would over-dress for the occasion. Which lead to Tails finding a dusty old tuxedo in his closet and him borrowing one of Sonic's ties.

Just as Tails was pulling the tie around his neck, the doorbell rang. He looked at his watch. _What the heck? It hasn't been an hour yet! More like twenty minutes._ He pushed the thoughts to the back of his head as he rushed to his front door and opened it. He gaped at Cream's appearance.

_Yup. I was right. She DID over-dress…_

Cream bowed politely at the fox. "Um, hello Tails," she said. "Was it any trouble that I was here early? I was just too excited, I couldn't stand it any longer!"

Tails sweat dropped. "Uh, n-no, p-perfectly fine," he stuttered. It had suddenly hit him that this was his first date. "So, did you have any place in mind for us to go?"

Cream pondered a moment. "Well, we could go out to eat at that fancy restaurant on the other side of town."

_Oh, good. I guess I'll have to pay for that, too._ "Uh, sure, why not?" Tails turned his head slightly and rolled his eyes. How come every time he said something, his thoughts conflicted with it?

So, off the two went. Tails warmed up his Tornado 2 in car form, and everything was silent as the two cruised down to the other side of Station Square. Tails' eyes darted over nervously to the rabbit sitting next to him, as she was completely silent.

_Wonder what she's thinking?_ He thought.

Cream, however, seemed to just be enjoying the ride. She looked around excitingly at all the buildings floating by so fast. "This much speed…it's truly incredible!" she cried and squinted her eyes against the wind. Tails blushed.

"Well, y'know, it was nothin'." Cream chuckled and noticed that the restaurant was coming up fast.

"Tails, you'd better slow down."

"Wha…?" Tails realized that he was going to the hardware store instead of the restaurant. The Tornado came to a screeching halt, much to the surprise of the surrounding people. _Gah, that was…close…?_

Tails opened his car door, and politely walked over to the other side of the car and opened Cream's door. She looked puzzled. "Why'd you do that?" she asked. "I'm strong enough to open my own door." Tails furrowed his brow and stopped himself from slapping his forehead.

"It's something polite to do on dates, Cream. The man is supposed to open the other door." Cream thought for a moment before smiling.

"Oh! OK!" she said cheerfully.

Tails walked into the restaurant. _Hoo boy, I can tell this is gonna be interesting…_

The restaurant was named _The Gilded Lily_. Everyone there was dressed in nice clothes. In the back of his mind, Tails sighed with relief that he'd worn a tuxedo instead of the more casual wear that he had planned. Before long, a waiter came up to the two.

"Table for two?" she asked. Tails nodded, and she led them to a table in the back, which was lit by candlelight. This was a little ridiculous to Tails, because it was only around 1 o' clock in the afternoon.

The waitress handed each of them a menu, told them about lunch specials, took drink orders, then left them there. Tails picked up the menu and started to look through it. "Hey, some of this stuff looks really good!" he said as he thumbed through everything. Cream smiled in agreement. The fox hid his real thoughts from his date.

_All this stuff is too expensive! I hope she doesn't decide to pig out today._

When the two finally decided what they wanted to eat, they sat down the menus and launched into conversation. "So, Tails," Cream started. "Have you heard anything about what Mr. Sonic is up to lately?"

Tails shook his head. "Nah, not really. I don't think he's been busy, though…I just borrowed this tie from him." Cream chuckled as Tails showed her the blue tie. _Dangit! I just revealed my secret…_

Cream fiddled with her ear for a moment as the conversation grew silent. Tails racked his mind for something to talk about. Who or what did Cream like?

Just as Tails had thought of something to say, Cream turned her head excitingly at a voice she heard in the distance. "Is…is that Charmy??" she exclaimed. Tails looked in the direction that the rabbit was staring at.

"Would the Chaotix really have enough money to eat here?" he asked aloud (accidently, of course). Cream rolled her eyes.

"Well, Tails, if you must know," she said as dignified as she could muster. "The Chaotix recently hit the jackpot of all cases. They probably completed it and are here to celebrate!"

_And WHY didn't I know about that…? _Tails wondered.

Sure enough, the Chaotix were seated just behind Tails and Cream; however, only Espio and Charmy were there. Cream excitedly ran over to them. "Hi, Charmy! Hi, Mr. Espio!" she said rather loudly. Charmy looked over and grinned.

"Hi, Cream!" he greeted. Espio nodded slightly at her. Cream looked around funnily.

"Where's Mr. Vector?" she asked, puzzled. Charmy rolled his eyes and pointed to the back of the restaurant.

"That big dummy is on a date with your mom, Cream!"

"Huh?"

Cream was flabbergasted. "Seriously? B-but I didn't know that…Mother and Vector…that they would ever…?!"

Tails watched a speck of dust fly over the table with boredom. This date was going all wrong. Seriously, what guy has his date drop him for a BEE? Or a chameleon, for that matter. Suddenly, the waitress reproached Tails with a notepad, snapping the fox out of his thoughts. "Have you and your-erm-date decided what you will have today?" she asked.

Tails looked up surprisingly. "Oh! Erm, yes, actually. Cream, it's time to order….ah, Cream?" Tails looked back in the direction of Espio and Charmy and found Cream freakin' out. "Cream?? C'mon back, it's time to order!"

Cream looked back at Tails. "Oh, right, the date." The rabbit walked back over to the table and took her seat. She politely told the waitress what she wanted, as if she were an angel. Tails smiled slightly. That innocence DID have a certain charm to it.

Tails waited as the waitress sauntered off with her notepad. Then he turned back to Cream. "So, what did the Chaotix have to say?" he asked. Cream gasped, suddenly remembering the dramatic announcement.

"My mother and Vector are on a DATE here!" she gasped. Tails' jaw nearly hit the ground.

"Wha? Really?!"

Cream nodded. "Mm-hm! I couldn't believe it!" The rabbit lifted her arms up, and in doing so managed to have the tie on the back of her dress come loose. She looked back with curiosity and turned to Tails. "Um, would you mind tying the back of my dress back together?" she asked.

Tails started blushing. "Uh…sure," he stuttered out. Cream walked over to her date's seat and turned so her back was facing Tails. The fox nervously grabbed each of the strings on the dress and began to tie them together.

Suddenly, Cream noticed something crawling on her shoulder. With a puzzled expression, she turned her head closer and closer to the object. When she figured out what it was, she began to scream bloody murder.

"GAH! HELP! HELP! IT'S ON TOP OF ME!!"

Of course, poor Tails was left wondering what the heck was going on while he held onto Cream's back. Espio and Charmy glared over, also wondering what the heck was going on. "Cream!" Charmy cried. Then the bee's glare turned to the confused Tails. "You let go of her, you cad!" he yelled and launched over at the two.

Espio darted over and grabbed Cream as she fell over, and Tails was left with Charmy stinging him in various places all over his arms, legs, and tails. When he was finally satisfied with his work, and Cream had regained her composure, the restaurant's manager stormed over and grabbed Tails.

"_The Gilded Lily_ does not tolerate that kind of behavior, young man!" he snapped, and chucked Tails right out of the door.

As Tails picked himself up, he wondered what he was going to do with Cream. He decided that the Chaotix would take care of her. As he got home later that evening, he found a bill in his mailbox for over 100 dollars…from the restaurant, no less.

"I DIDN'T EVEN EAT THE FOOD!" he howled, waking the angry neighbors.


	5. Fiona, Theaters, and Lots of Puke

Tails awoke the next morning to the sound of his doorbell. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and looked at his alarm clock. _6:13 in the morning? Geez, who the heck would want me this early…?_

The fox crawled out of bed and opened his door. Much to his surprise, it was Cream again. She had a very sad and apologetic look on her face. "I…I'm sorry about yesterday, Tails," she said. "We didn't even get to eat lunch together. We still have until noon today…would you like to go somewhere else with me?"

Tails smiled slightly. "Yeah, sure, but I don't know what we'd do. Plus, I'd have to get ready and everything…whatcha think?"

Before Cream could say anymore, Vector and Charmy appeared behind the rabbit. Charmy prodded Tails in the chest. "You'd better stay away from her, you meanie!" he snapped. Vector grabbed Cream's hand.

"Yeah! I mean, taking advantage of such a sweet little girl…"

Tails waved his arms frantically. "BUT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! IT WAS A SPIDER! _SHE _ASKED ME TO TIE HER DRESS, AND-!"

Before Tails could say anymore, the Chaotix had slammed his own door in his face. He slapped his forehead. "Aw man…OK, OK, I guess I'd better get ready for my next date…"

As if on cue, at 7am sharp, when Tails opened the door to his house, the three remaining girls lined up eagerly. Tails blinked and raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Before anyone could say anything, Cosmo bowed slightly in the fox's presence.

"Good morning," she greeted. "Would you like to inform us as to which one of us you'd like to date today?"

Tails thought a moment. "Well, anything could be better than yesterday…um, Fiona, you're the lucky gal today."

Fiona cheered excitingly. "YES!" she proclaimed. "In yo' faces, suckas!" She dashed over and held onto Tails tightly. "I can't wait for the next day-and-a-half!"

Marine crossed her arms. "Na, c'mon mate, that's a bit bladdy unruly! I mean, wat 'bout me 'n plant girl ovah here?"

Cosmo seemed hurt at the term 'plant girl'. "Um…yeah, what Marine said. I mean, what are you even basing your selections off of?"

Tails rubbed his head and smiled sheepishly. "Erm…eenie meenie miney mo?" _Sheesh, "basing selections"…makes it sound like I'm picking out cereal at the grocery store._ Marine rolled her eyes.

"Y'know, I expected a bit more than 'at outta ya. Ain'tcha supposed ta be some sort o' math wizard or sommet?"

"Don't be jealous," Fiona cooed as she rubbed Tails' chest hair, making him blush. "You two will get your turns in due time. Now c'mon, sweetie, let's go do something!"

"Whoa!" Tails yelped in surprise as Fiona began to drag him off. "You don't need to get ready or anything, Fio?"

Fiona shook her head. "Of course not, silly. I'm _always _prepared. Now, what are we going to do?"

Tails tapped his chin. "Hm…how about a movie?" Fiona nodded.

"OK. What movie should we see?"

"_Get Smart_."

Fiona smiled outwardly, but inside she pouted. _Darnit! I wanted to see a romantic film! I don't think this guy has very good tastes in subtle hints._

So, the two began walking to the theater. It wasn't a very long walk because it was on the poor part of town, which was where Tails lived (hey, he might be a genius, but he's broke).

The theater was buzzing, as usual. Because it was on the poor part of Station Square, lots of people came to it, due to the low prices. Tails nervously felt around for his wallet. _Please let me have money,_ he begged. When he finally fished it out, he found that there was just enough money to buy two tickets to _Get Smart_. _Phew!_

As Tails paid, Fiona suddenly spotted the candy bar. "Candy!" she exclaimed as she dashed over to it. Tails turned his head in surprise. _Candy? What the heck?_

Fiona looked longingly at all the candy bars glistening behind the glass window. As Tails walked up to her, she winked at him. "Hey, sugar," she said. "Why don'tcha buy me some candy?"

Tails scuffed his feet on the ground. "Well, uh…" _'Cuz I don't have any money left, thanks to you!_

Fiona crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Geez, you're such a tightwad," she snapped as she fished her own wallet out of her pocket. Tails blinked as the fox pulled out 3 twenty-dollar bills. Then she turned to the man behind the counter. "Hi there, I'd like a large popcorn, some Creese's peanut butter cups, a Qwix…"

_Oh, perfect. My date has more money than _me_…_

After Fiona had finished her candy raid and paid for everything, she turned back to Tails. "Which theater is the movie in?" the fox asked. Tails fished out the tickets and looked at the number.

"I think it's in theater number 22," he replied. "C'mon, let's go. We'd better hurry."

Tails and Fiona blindly dashed into the closest theater that had a "2" in the label after realization that the movie was going to start in less than five minutes. There were lots of seats open, much to Tails' surprise. He had heard that _Get Smart_ was a very popular film. "Where do you want to sit at?" he asked Fiona.

"Ooo! We should sit in the back," she squealed and pulled Tails to the back.

"Why would we do that?" Tails inquired, puzzled. "We won't see the movie very well." Fiona giggled.

"I don't think we'll be watching the movie…"

"What?!"

Tails was starting to get freaked out. "Why the heck wouldn't we watch the movie?" _Great! I just spent all my money on tickets for something we won't even be watching! _

Fiona smacked her forehead as the two took their seat. "How clueless are you?" she groaned as the previews finally began to end and the message to put all cell phones away was coming on.

However, instead of the whole scene with the satellite and the sticky notes that was at the beginning of _Get Smart_, the huge theater screen showed a scene in which some rock thing flew through this kid's window and sucked all the water out of his fishbowl. Fiona and Tails were dumbfounded.

"What the heck?" Fiona said aloud, and was given many evil stares in return.

"Gah! We're in the wrong theater!" Tails winced as he saw a huge 25 labeled on either side of the room. "C'mon, let's go."

As the two dashed out, hoping they hadn't missed too much of the movie, an attendant stopped them. "Oh, so now since you two are already done smooching, you're just going to leave the theater and waste your tickets?" he demanded. "You know that there are many starving kids in Africa who would LOVE to have those movie tickets!"

"No! N-no, no, and no, sir!" Tails said, his tails frizzing out and his arms flailing. "We just went to the wrong theater room, that's all!"

"Oh. Well, uh, sorry for the guilt trip. Enjoy your film."

"Geez…" Fiona muttered as her and Tails hurried to the right room.

Unfortunately, since this is _Get Smart_ we're talking about, there were hardly any seats left. So Tails and Fiona had to sit in the VERY, VERY back. Like the seats where you need a pair of binoculars to see the movie (which Tails had on him, but he figured he'd look too much like a dork if he took them out, so he just sat quietly).

Fiona, on the other hand, was munching away at the bucket of popcorn she'd bought. She drooled as she savored each buttery little nugget. Tails awkwardly stuck his hand into the bucket and ate a kernel. "W-was that OK?" he whispered. Fiona nodded.

"Sure. Take as much as you want."

As the two watched-er-listened to the movie, they kept sticking their hands into the bucket at closer and closer times. Suddenly, Tails' hand brushed Fiona's, causing him to blush. The red fox had a bashful look on her face as she leaned closer and closer in on Tails.

"Whoa! Tails! Fiona?! What are you two doing here?!"

Fiona's hand made the bucket fly into the air, and Tails all but wet his pants. "Wh-what the heck?!" he cried and jerked his head around to see Sonic and Amy.

"Hi hi!" Amy said enthusiastically, waving her hand. Sonic chuckled and put his hand on Tails' quivering shoulder.

"Sorry to give you a fright there, bud," he said. It was about that time that the popcorn bucket came crashing down on Tails' head. The fox angrily brushed all the kernels out of his hair and turned back to Sonic.

"N-no p-p-problem…" he stuttered out. "Why are you and Amy here?"

Amy smiled cheekily. "Sonic finally agreed to go to the movies with me!"

"But it's NOT a date!" Sonic said quickly in response, waving his finger at Amy. The pink hedgehog blushed and smacked his hand away.

"Oh, whatever, cutie. I'll continue to chase you until you DO go on a date with me, even if it takes an eternity!" Amy stopped smiling and looked at Fiona in surprise. "Well, this is certainly a—erm—surprise, Fiona. Why aren't you with Scourge and the Suppression Squad?"

The fox shrugged casually. "Long story. They tried to sell me out to Mogul, so I ditched. Then I came back here."

Suddenly, a shadow loomed over the four. Sonic looked up nervously and spotted an evil looking, sunglasses-wearing bodyguard. "You're disturbing the movie-watchers," he said bluntly. "You should take a seat or leave."

"Uh, right. Got it. Laters, foxies."

Sonic and Amy stalked off in a hurry, not wanting to cause any trouble. Tails let out a contented sigh. He hoped there wouldn't be any more trouble any time soon…but once again, his thoughts prove him wrong.

While the popcorn had already been tipped over, Fiona still had all that candy that she was now consuming at an unearthly rate. Tails couldn't help but shoot her a couple of weird looks every now and again. The movie was too far away to watch properly, so Tails tuned into what the actors were saying.

"_Would you believe…under the piano?"_

"…_how did we miss that?"_

"_Max was that…?"_

"_A lucky guess? Yup."_

All of a sudden, he heard Fiona begin to emit a horrid sounding groan from her mouth, and then proceeded to throw up all the candy she had consumed onto Tails' white, furry muzzle. "Oh my gosh!" Tails cried as Fiona groaned again. "Fiona…?!"

The red fox smiled as best as she could muster before whipping her head around and throwing up on the floor behind the two. Tails couldn't help but inhale some of the fumes from Fiona's…spill, and he then proceeded to puke as well; this time, on the person in front of him. Who then proceeded to throw up on the people around him. This was called "chain reaction".

Both Tails and Fiona turned around after a pair of thick hands landed on each of their shoulders. It was the mean bodyguard again. "Come wid' me," he warned, and dragged the two right out the front door to the theater.

Tails rubbed his head and winced. "Ah well. You alright, Fio? Uh…Fio?"

Fiona was looking quite sick again. "Carry me home…" she muttered, then puked once again…on Tails, no less.


	6. Cosmo, Coffee, and a Couple of Cops

Tails, wearing a disgusted expression, finally washed the last of the puke off his snowy white muzzle. He had already bleached it, so the particular spot where Fiona had-er-reproduced her candy was much whiter than the rest of his body. And it looked just stunning, too.

The fox dried his chest off and looked over at his clock. It was still rather early in the day; in fact, the theater trip had only eaten up about 45 minutes, if that. He sighed as he thought about what happened to Fiona; he had carried her home, as she suggested, but she lost her door key, so she couldn't get into her house.

So instead she decided to nap on his couch.

Tails squeezed the last of the water out of his fur and crept downstairs to check up on her. She was still there, sleeping away. What really put off him from not waking her was the fact that she snored. Loudly.

So, in order to aid his painfully ringing eardrums, Tails crept over and gently nudged Fiona awake. "Fio…hey, you awake?" Fiona's brilliant blue eyes finally blinked themselves awake and she gave her date a small smile.

"I am now," she yawned. "Oh man…I have to remember not to ever eat that much candy ever again…oogh…" Tails plopped down on the couch next to her.

"You feeling OK?" he asked softly. Fiona could see the concern in his voice. Or hear, actually.

"Yes, I am feeling better…thank you."

Tails smiled. "Good."

The two just sat in each other's company for a few awkward moments, not knowing what to do next. Finally, Fiona hopped up and brushed herself off. "Well, we aren't going to get anywhere lying around here, are we?" she asked. "We've still got plenty of the day left for the date!"

"Oh, r-right…" Tails trailed off. "The date…"

Fiona whirled around and faced him with an odd expression. Even a bit annoyed. "And…what does THAT mean?" she demanded. Tails sweat dropped.

"Oh! Ah, I just meant that, uh…"

"I know what you meant!" Fiona stuck up her nose and crossed her arms. "You mean that you don't want to date me anymore, just because I threw up on you!" Tails waved his hands out in front of his body.

"Oh! No, no, that's not what I meant at all…h-hey, Fio! Where ya goin'?!"

Fiona had begun walking out the door. "I'll let you court me whenever YOU feel like sticking your big, fat head through my front door! Come ON, sheesh, it was just a little puke."

As Fiona stormed out the door and slammed it with a resounding bam, Tails collapsed on the couch again and wiped the sweat off his brow. "Geez, I don't even do anything wrong, and I still get dumped…" The fox tapped his chin. "I really hope that Fiona found her door key, or else neither I nor she will be able to stick either of our big, fat heads through her front door."

"I HEARD THAT!" Fiona's shrill voice shot through the walls.

"Hoo boy…guess I'd better call Cosmo and Marine…"

Before Tails could even finish dialing Cosmo's number, he heard his doorbell ring. The fox rolled his eyes and jammed the phone back on the receiver. _Lemme guess…Fiona, wanting to use my lock smith…_ Much to his surprise, though, it was in fact Cosmo. The alien smiled sweetly up at Tails.

"I couldn't help but over-hear the…uh…falling out between you and Fiona," she admitted. "And I was wondering if maybe we could get our date over with…?"

Tails could just stand in shock for a few moments at the door way. Then reality smacked him upside the head, and he dashed off with a hurried, "I'll grab my coat!"

Before long, the fox and the alien were walking side by side down the sidewalk. The wind was starting to pick up, and Cosmo was shivering slightly. Tails smirked and took off his coat and wrapped it around her body. She looked surprised. "Tails, won't you get cold?" she asked. Tails shrugged.

"Nah. I was born here, and I have natural defenses against the cold, like my fur. You were born in outer space, so your body won't really know how to handle Earth coldness. My coat should ensure your safety."

Cosmo blushed and chuckled. _He's so smart…_

"So, where would you like to go?" Tails asked. Cosmo pondered a second.

"Well…I am not really sure what you guys do for enjoyment around here…why don't you pick something?"

"OK. Well, it's a pretty autumn afternoon…why don't we go to the park?" Cosmo nodded.

"That sounds nice and…not dangerous."

Tails sighed with relief, not knowing that this time, Cosmo's thoughts would be proven wrong rather than his.

Despite the chill, the park was sprinkled with kids, adults, parents, and couples alike. Leaves were falling down from the wind, and many of the children were building piles to leap into. Cosmo was earnestly excited by all the activity. Her cheeks flushed from the cold, she began to run off and fly through the leaves. Tails pursued her. "H-hey, Cosmo, don't run off!" he called, picking up the jacket that fell off her body.

When the fox had finally caught up with her, Cosmo was relaxing next a tree, trying to catch all the leaves falling down. Tails smiled and sneezed as one landed on his nose. Cosmo laughed. "Tails…this whole place is beautiful…" she breathed.

Tails plopped down next to his date. "You think?" he asked. Cosmo smiled.

"Yes, I really do," she admitted. "What do you want to do here?" Tails shrugged, then noticed that her cheeks were flushed.

"Oh, hey, you need to warm up," he said. Then he spotted a coffee vendor. "Hold on, I'll get you a hot drink." Tails left his coat behind for her to snuggle into, then ran over to the vendor.

"I need two, please," he said. The vendor crossed his arms.

"Well, I need a vacation to Disney World, I need my ex to come back to me, and I need to clear my name on that bank account. But do you think I'm going to get ANY of that?! NO!"

Tails couldn't help but just stare at the guy. "I, um, have money…" The vendor perked up.

"Oh, why didn't you say that before?" he asked. "You said two, right?"

"Yes."

After Tails handed the guy four dollars, he was handed two steaming cups of coffee. "Thank you…?" the fox said uncertainly, and then hurried off to get away from that weirdo.

Cosmo was staring up at the clouds passing by when Tails came back. "One coffee for the lady," he said, handing the alien the coffee. She nodded politely.

"Thank you," she added, then took a sip.

It took all of her will power to not spit up the coffee. To her, it tasted rather bitter, and was very unappealing. But it was warm, and there was something about it that gave her a kick. So it was…OK. But it needed sugar.

"Well?" Tails asked, after taking a few sips out of his own cup. "You know, this coffee is better than I expected from some street vendor." Cosmo was kind of at a loss for words as to how to describe the coffee. The fox suddenly realized this. "Oh, this is your first time drinking it, isn't it?" he asked.

Cosmo nodded. "But it's not that bad," she said, with a fake smile. In fact, with each sip she took of the coffee, she felt more and more alive. Like she was…flying? No, more like her head was so high up in the clouds that she could do anything.

"Yeah?" Tails was surprised at the answer. In fact, he hated coffee the first time he drank any. "Well, um, do you just want to sit here, or…?"

The alien didn't respond for a few moments. No. She was enjoying this sweet, sweet coffee. When she finally gulped down the last of it, she turned her hear excitingly to Tails' face. "No way! Let's go do something FUN!" Then she leapt up and made a beeline for a pile of leaves.

Tails was left wondering what the heck was happening to the ever-so-serious Cosmo.

The kids that were crowded around the piles of leaves suddenly screamed and ran away as Cosmo leapt into the air and landed with a "FWOOSH" in the pile. Tails ran over and dug through the leaves a bit. "Hey, Cosmo, you in there?" he asked. The alien's head suddenly poked out and she playfully blew a leave off her head.

"Yup! I'm here! Hee hee!" She giggled somewhat maniacally. Tails raised his eyebrows.

"Uh, OK…do you want to, uh…"

"NO!"

Before Tails could finish his thought, Cosmo interrupted with a screech. "Nothing boring!" she whined. "Let's just roll around in these leaves for a little while!" Tails blinked.

"Won't we get dirty?"

"Dirty schmirty!" Cosmo waved her hand for emphasis. "That's why they invented the washer. Come ON, Tailsy-poo, hop in!" She disappeared into the pile again, laughing all the way.

Tails furrowed his brow. _Tailsy-poo…? Sounds like a Fiona nick name._

Meanwhile, on the side of the park, a couple of police officers had decided to goof off a little bit from their job. They found it impossible to stay cooped up in a car on such a nice afternoon, so they were leaning against their cop car with coffee and a couple of donuts, musingly watching the kids. One cop's name was Guy, and the other cop was John.

John looked up in surprise from his coffee as a group of kids ran screaming over to them. He bent down as one of them started crying and hugging his leg. "Um, what's the matter, kiddo?" he asked.

The little girl was wailing. "Mr. Police Officer, some creepy peoples over there jumped into all our leaves! And we had a big pile, too!"

"Creepy guys…?" Guy asked. "Hey, John, what if they're like robbers or somethin'? Or predators? Aren't they disturbing the peace anyway?" John nodded.

"Yeah, you're absolutely right," he conceded. "We should go over there and see what's up."

So Guy and John headed over to the big leaf pile, hand cuffs in their back pockets.

When they finally reached their destination, Tails was digging around in the pile, looking for Cosmo. "Hey. Hey, Cosmo?" he asked. The fox looked up in surprise at the two police officers glaring down at him. "Oh, um, good afternoon officers," he said as smoothly as he could. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah you can help us," Guy growled. "By telling us what the heck you and your buddy think you're doing!" Tails began sweating.

"What are you talking about…Gah!" Tails was shoved out of the way by John as he and Guy leaned over in the pile.

"We know someone's in there!" John yelled. "You'd be best to just give yourself up so we don't have to do this the hard way!" Cosmo poked her face playfully out of the leaves and smiled at him.

"Hi there!" she giggled. Then her pupils got huge as she looked at the cup John was holding. "You…you have COFFEE!" she squealed with delight. Guy raised one of his eyebrows.

"So?"

Cosmo started grabbing for the cup. "Me want coffee! Gimme coffee!" The alien was starting to get too hyper for her own good. John threw the cup on the ground and reached for his walkie-talkie. Cosmo then started to slurp the coffee up off the ground like a dog.

"Hey, we've got some psycho-lady under the influence of something up here! We're taking her down to the station!" he barked. Guy grabbed Cosmo's arms and hand cuffed her up. Tails got up and walked bravely over to Guy.

"Now wait just a minute here! I—"

Before Tails could finish, Guy looked him straight in the eye. "Do you want to get arrested too?" he asked. The fox snapped his mouth shut.

"Tails be good."

"OK. Good thinking, buddy."

So, he could pretty much do absolutely nothing as a flailing Cosmo was shoved forcefully into the cop car and sped downtown. Tails slapped his face.

"Only half past noon and I've already blown two dates," he moaned. "I hate my life."


	7. Marine, Tails, and, well, Everything

**Yes! This is chapter 7! I can't believe I've followed this little fiction through this far. I mean, I just kind of wrote the first chapter on a whim, and then…BWOOSH! Already seven of these chappies…well, I hope that I can write the finishing few chapters to the best of my ability…**

Tails stared at his ceiling in the dead of night. It was way past midnight, and he had woken up more than once during the night. Moonlight streamed through his window prettily, further adding to the narcotic problems.

The fox groaned and rolled over. Weren't foxes supposed to be nocturnal or something? Maybe that was it. Tails rolled his eyes and snapped his eyelids shut. Now he was just being stupid. But what was causing him to stop sleeping?

Ah. Yes. It was the whole date situation.

What was bugging him most was the fact that he couldn't keep a girl for more than an hour. Cream had been in his presence for all of half an hour before the Chaotix nabbed her, Fiona ended up breaking the lock on her door and misjudging the poor fox, and Cosmo was either being interrogated or sleeping in a jail cell. And all of it was his fault.

"Geez!" he cried, smashing his fist into his pillow. Then he proceeded to chuck it across his room. Then a picture of him and Sonic on vacation fell to the ground. "Oh, great! JUST what I needed! Urgh…"

Mumbling to himself, Tails heaved himself out of bed and picked up his pillow. He looked sympathetically at the picture of Sonic, smiling so happily. That hedgehog always had girls crawling all over him, whether he wanted it or not. And now four—count 'em—FOUR girls were caught up in Tails, and he blows three of the dates.

But wait. Three. Out of four.

There was still a chance!

Tails nearly had a heart attack when he finally came to the conclusion: he still had one more chance. One more chance to win the heart of a girl. Who was it, again? Uh—Marine! Yeah, Marine, that's the one! The one that he's known the shortest amount of time.

_Good! Then I can kind of start fresh with her._

Eagerly, the fox gathered up his pillow and blanket and nearly flew into his bed. He closed his eyes and tried hard to fall asleep. He would need every drop of energy/sanity he could muster if he wanted to make tomorrow count.

***

Marine groggily opened her eyes to the sunlight streaming in her window. She yawned and stretched, hopping out of bed. After getting dressed and brushing her teeth, she went downstairs to try to muster up some breakfast. In the back of her mind, she wondered how Tails' date with Fiona was going, and which one he would choose at exactly noon today. The way she saw it, it was still her and plant girl. Surely he wouldn't pick that green alien…thing before her, would he?

Marine was surprised when she heard a knock on her door. Forgetting her cereal, the raccoon flew to the door to see who it was; perhaps it was the Coconut Crew, whisking her away on a new adventure! Now she hoped that Tails would choose plant girl, because an adventure would sound WAY more fun than going on some date!

Her hopes turned into confusion as Marine opened her door and saw—not Kylok—but TAILS. And pretty nicely cleaned up, too. The two-tailed fox was wearing a tuxedo (Sonic's, no less); his hair was fixed very nicely, not messily combed like usual; and he held a brightly-colored bouquet in his hands. A smile plastered his muzzle.

"G-good morning, Marine," he stuttered out nervously. "I didn't wake you up, did I?"

Marine blinked. "'ell, I ain't still in m' pajamas, am I?" she replied, her Australian accent still as thick as ever. Tails stared for a moment at the raccoon, at loss for words.

"No, I guess not," he finally said. "Um, so I guess you're wondering why I'm here."

The raccoon rolled her eyes. "Wait, lemme guess, mate," she answered. "Yer date wit' the fox went all wrong, and now you've washed up here. Am I right?"

Tails smiled sheepishly. "Partly," he sighed. "My date with Fiona went…less than stellar, and Cosmo kind of…got arrested."

Marine just stared at the fox for the longest time. "I can't say ah'm surprised, mate," she said. "And while I am a bit hurt 'at ya picked plant girl ovah me…ah'm still not surprised. So am I, like, the last-'itch effort to get a quick date?"

Tails shook his head quickly, remembering Fiona's hasty accusations. "N-no! That's not it at all!" he said, beginning to stutter again. "Uh, um…Marine…you just happened to be the last one that I picked. Nothing against you at all. So, if you're not too mad or too tired…will you go on a date with me?"

There was a silence for the longest time. Marine was still half asleep, and an irritable thought kept running through her head: _Tails no Kylok! Tails no go on adventure!!_ Finally, after the raccoon heaved a sigh, she smiled slightly. "Yeah, awright, mate." _I mean, after all, I _was _chasing after 'im with 'at annoying rabbit._

The two-tailed fox beamed brightly. "Cool!"

"But lemme get ready first."

"Oh, yeah, sure. No prob."

Marine slowly shut the door, leaving Tails stranded out in the cold. Tails wondered if she was slamming the door in her face or if she was simply tired. _Nah, it has to be the second one. …please?_

Later, around ten o' clock, Tails heard his doorbell ring. He dropped the remote and flew to the door, actually excited about this date. When he opened it up, it revealed Marine, looking…pretty much the same. The raccoon smiled cockily at the fox. " 'at is it? You were expecting Cinderella or sommet?"

Tails waved his hands out in front of him. "Oh no!" he squealed nervously. "Y-you look great!" _Hm, she actually doesn't look bad…_

Marine nodded. "Good," she replied. "Now, 'ere are we gonna go t' get this ovah with, mate?" Tails thought a moment.

"Search me," he sighed. "You have any ideas?"

_Yeah, ADVENTURE, YOU CLUELESS FUZZY-FACED BLOKE!!_

Marine fought to keep her thoughts inside her head. "Na, mate, nothin' in th' least. 'ere'd ya go with all the other competition—er—dates?"

Tails rolled his eyes. "I'm trying hard not to think about those," he concluded. "But I went to a restaurant with Cream, the movies with Fiona, and the park with Cosmo." Marine shrugged.

"Well, why dan't we do all those things in one day?" Tails looked shocked.

"ALL of that? In one day?"

Marine smiled slyly at the fox. "Oh, y'got sommet better ta do, mate?"

Tails studied Marine's face for a moment, then smiled. "Yeah, you're right. Let's do it."

So, the two went to _The Gilded Lily_. There weren't lots of people there, and because of that, the waitresses allowed the two to have a special table without paying for it. Tails ordered spaghetti (Marine laughed after it got all over his face) and Marine ordered some soup, because she had never really had warm food on the cold decks of the S.S. Marine.

After the two had fled the restaurant (it was the pirate way NOT to pay for your food, Marine had said), they went into the movie theater across town. Marine tried to charge into the theater without purchasing a ticket, but Tails paid for her secretly outside the theater. Oh, and NEITHER of them ate any candy. The movie they watched was _Get Smart_ again, due to Tails not even being able to watch the film the last go around. And they sat up front. Not in the back.

After the movie was over, Marine was feeling antsy from sitting down, so Tails accompanied her to the park. It was warmer that day, so there was no coffee vendor, and the two got ice cream instead. Tails got chocolate, but Marine preferred three scoops of vanilla, chocolate and strawberry; she was a Neapolitan person. Or raccoon, rather. Oh, and the cops were actually on patrol today and not on the edge of the park. And there were no leaves, either.

By the time the two had parted ways, the sun was nearing the horizon and the moon was starting to creep its way into vision. Tails faced Marine with a smile plastered on his face.

"Today was fun," he admitted. "I thought that it would be a disaster. I kept waiting for the mayhem and chaos to start. But it never did."

Marine rolled her eyes, but even she had a bashful look on her face. "Well, I 'at I had s'me fun, too, mate," she sighed. "T'was funner 'an I figured."

"Er, more fun," Tails corrected. "But whatever. I guess that I'll…see you tomorrow?" The raccoon shrugged.

"Well, if ye need ta pick yer soul mate or wh'evah, 'an yeah, I guess so. G'night, Tails."

As Marine sauntered off, Tails blinked and realized something.

That was the first time Marine had called him something other than "mate".

**I guess you've figured out by now that I'm kind of running out of things to write…the next chapter will be the last, likely…but listen to me! I'm going to pick which girl Tails should go with, and if you don't like the decision, tell me that in your review! I might just ignore if it's something like "dood u should of had tails go with amy duh", but if you honestly think that I did a bad job, tell me that! Until next time, I guess…**


	8. The Big Decision!

**Hooray, finally, the last chappy! This story was something new and fun to try, but to be honest, I'm really glad I've got it finished up now. I've battled writer's block (my worst enemy, grr…), school, friends, and everything else in between, but I'm finally finishing up the first actual fic that I've written since Mario and Sonic. So to all my reviewers, thanks for all your support, and I hope you'll look forward to some of my future works!**

It was the next morning. Tails grudgingly looked at his alarm clock and noticed it was 8am. The girls were likely starting to gather outside his house, and he had to get out there and greet them. He slipped out of bed, brushed his teeth quickly, pulled on his red and white shoes, and walked out of his house.

However, when he got out there, no one was present.

_That's odd, _Tails thought, scratching his head. _Either I've got ego problems or everyone forgot._

However, he did spot someone walking down the street; it was his friend, Sonic. Tails smiled and waved. "Hi, Sonic!" he called. Sonic paused and looked over, smirking when he saw who it was.

"Hey, Tails! What's up, buddy?" The speedy blue hedged dashed over and gave Tails a high-five. Tails shrugged.

"I think I missed something, here," he explained, plopping down on his front steps. The hedgehog gave him a quizzical glance as he sat down beside him.

"What's there to miss?"

Tails sighed. "Well, believe it or not, today's the last day of my whole "date" week (not really a week, only three days), and I just KNEW someone would have to be out here to see who I would pick."

Sonic thought a moment. "OK, let's start from the beginning. What happened to Cream?"

"She was nabbed by the Chaotix in some huge misunderstanding."

"Um…OK. How's about Fio?"

"She puked on me, then probably locked herself in her house. She doesn't even wanna look at me."

"Cosmo??"

"On parole."

Sonic gave Tails a hard stare, as if saying 'are you serious?'. "Alright, you're gonna tell me about that one later. But what about…" Sonic raised his head at the shadow of a figure that stood in front of the two. "…Marine?"

Tails gasped as he stood up and looked at the raccoon in front of him. Marine winked. "Why d'ya look so surprised? I said I'd see yer tomorrow, 'idn't I?" The fox was overjoyed that at least SOMEONE showed up.

"I-I…I'm not a hopeless loser who can't get a date!" he cheered, waving his fists in the air. Marine looked around suspiciously.

"Wha? Na one else showed up? Blasted 'ame." Marine smiled. "In fact, I thought our date 'as quite the ripper!"

Sonic smiled as Tails began to stutter. _And the nervousness sets in._

"Y-you did?"

"'ell, why not?"

"M-Marine…w-would you like to d-date me?"

The raccoon pulled her hand out of Tails' grasp with a surprised look on her face. "Wha? When didja get 'AT idea, mate?" Marine crossed her arms. "I thought our date 'as really nice an' all, but ah'm not ready fer a boyfriend yet. But we can still be friends…roight?"

Tails wiped away the tear forming in his eye and smiled whole-heartedly. "Of course. But…wait a minute!"

Marine stopped from walking off. "What?"

"How come in the mall, you were complaining with everyone else that you WANTED to be my girlfriend?"

The raccoon winked and shrugged. "I dunno, mate. Fits in, yeah?"

Tails sighed. "I guess so." Then he looked up at her face again. "So, see you…sometime soon?"

"Sure. Check ya later." Then Marine stalked off, likely to go sailing somewhere.

After she was out of sight, Tails slapped his forehead. "I'm not ready for girls," he told Sonic. The hedgehog chuckled, but then gasped as he heard the familiar cry of Amy Rose.

"SSOOOONIIIICCC!"

"NEITHER AM I!" he yelled as he raced off into the horizon.

_THE END!_


End file.
